The mark of Athena
by MysticalLove1
Summary: Percy can't wait to see Annabeth again, but will the Romans and Greeks cooperate long enough to settle their diffrences?


I  
>Percy<p>

**Disclamer : I don't own the Percy Jackson series cause this is "fan"fiction. :)**

The introductions went great.  
>For the first 10 seconds.<br>It would've went better if Octavian wasn't pointing an arrow right at Annabeth. In fact, a few Romans still didn't trust them enough to put down their weapons. Annabeth gave Octavian a glare. Percy was about to say some nasty words, but thankfully, a blond boy spoke first .  
>"Dude, put your bow down." said the boy with a bit of annoyance.<br>He turned beet red, and quickly put down his bow. "You got your memory back?"  
>"Kinda. I know these guys aren't your enemies. Put down your weapons"<br>The Romans hesitated.  
>Octavian spoke up. "He doesn't even have his memory! Maybe they brain washed him! Those Greeks and all their mediocracy! You never know what they might do!"<br>"Stop it Octavian" said Reyna, barely glancing at him.

"We will give them a chance. Jason can't be brain washed.. and he isn't completely clueless. Or at least no more than he used to be"  
>Apparently, the boys name was Jason.<br>"Gee,Thanks" Jason muttered. Percy was looking at Annabeth. She was wearing a light blue tank top and jeans with a pony tail. He missed her so much and he was glad she was safe. Annabeth gave him a smile.  
>"Yo, what is up Romans, I am Leo. This here, is Pepper. I mean-Piper!" said Leo, trying to break the ice, but failing.<p>

"It would be so kind of you to put down those nasty weapons. Um, ever heard of Muhammad? Peace be with you and all that?"  
>Leo looked kinda nervous. Percy didn't blame him. Romans were known to kill first and ask later. He had curly black hair and a weird face of someone who jokes a lot. He was really jittery.<br>"Tone it down a notch." Piper said, hitting him with her elbow. "He never said that anyway. Get your facts right"

Piper had brown, choppy hair. She was really pretty.  
>"I never was good with history, Piper, You should know that."<br>Leo really did look a lot like Sammy, thought Percy. He looked at Hazel to see if she was ok, but she looked sick to her stomach. Frank was beside her, trying to comfort her.  
>"They don't seem like a threat" said a Roman.<br>"Never know what's on the inside" muttered another.  
>"Greeks are always up to no good" Screamed Octavian.<br>Percy really wanted to punch him in the face right now.  
>Reyna spoke up."We will take this time getting to know our history better and discuss about the prophecy over at the Senate later. Right now, I think we should be reuniting with each other. They pose no threat. Put down your weapons."<br>Slowly, and reluctantly, the Romans put down their weapons.  
>Ocatavian, unsatisfied, said "Greeks. Stupid, Icky Greeks"<br>Reyna ran over to Jason and hugged him. Piper could've been shooting daggers with her eyes at Reyna.  
>Annabeth started running over to Percy and gave him a huge bear hug.<br>"Oh my gods! I'm so glad your safe! I've missed you so much!"  
>"I'..can't-breath."<br>"Oh right, sorry" She let go, but Percy hugged her again. Over her shoulder he could see Grover looking at them, smiling. Jason was talking to Reyna. He looked kinda uncomfortable. So did Reyna. Percy wondered why. A lot of people seemed to be unhappy.  
>"Blue suits you nicely" Said Percy<br>"And purple suits you"  
>"I'm so glad your here"<br>"And I'm glad to be here"  
>Percy decided to talk to Grover. Couldn't leave his best friend hanging.<br>"I'm going to say hi to Grover"  
>"Oh kay. Oh and I forgot something"<br>"What?"  
>She punched him on the arm.<br>"Ow! What was that for!"  
>"For making me worry so much, Seaweed brain. Now go say hi to Grover!"<br>Smiling, Percy started walking over to Grover. He turned back suddenly, grabbed Annabeth by the hand, and kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth blushed. Percy turned back and started walking over to Grover.  
>"Hey G-man"<br>"PJ's! your all right! You got your memory back?'  
>"Yeah! By the way, when did you start calling me PJ's?"<br>"Um, I just thought it was funny. Cause your name is Percy Jackson, and its initials are PJ, and that's like pajamas.. and.."  
>Percy gave him a -seriously man?- look.<br>"never mind"  
>Percy started laughing. "Ok fine. You should find a better nickname"<br>Percy and Grover laughed.  
>"How did it feel to lose your memory?" Grover asked.<br>"Terrible. But it doesn't matter anymore. I remember now. Good thing too. Couldn't stand forgetting about my goat side kick"  
>"Psh, Who said I was the side kick?"<br>Percy gave him a smile. "Whatever, man"  
>"Got any tin cans?"<br>"Dude, your gaining weight. You would stop with the tin cans"  
>"Hey!"<br>Grover was funny when he got hungry.  
>Jason and Reyna started walking over to Percy.<br>"Hello, Percy, and-" Said Reyna, asking the unspoken question.  
>"This is Grover" Said Percy "He's My best friend"<br>"Hey, what's up?" Said Grover  
>"Hello, Grover. Do you mind if I can get a little privacy with Percy here?"<br>"Sure. No prob." Grover walked over to Annabeth.  
>"It seems that nothing bad has happened so far. Who would've thought you'd be right?"<br>"Ouch," said Percy pretcending to be hurt by her comment and putting a hand on his heart.  
>Reyna smiled.<br>"Anyway" Reyna said "This is Jason"  
>Jason was looking at Percy all this time. He was starting to think he had something on his face.<br>"Hey"  
>"Sup"<br>Awkward silence.  
>"WELL" Said Reyna, trying to make conversation. "I think you guys should try to talk to each other! With all thats happened and all. Plus I have to meet the Greek campers!"<br>Reyna went away awkwardly.  
>"So" said Jason casually. "Your the famous Percy Jackson. I heard You took my spot as praetor?"<p>

CLIFFY!


End file.
